Microphones are expensive pieces of audio equipment that require protection from dust, temperature, moisture, shock, drops, and other environmental hazards, In addition, when a microphone is to be transported, it requires a carrying case to provide protection from the environment. In the prior art, many microphones are sold with a carrying case that includes a foam packed interior with a cutout in the shape of the microphone, along with a foam cover separate from, or integral with a lid on the carrying case. In other instances, third party carrying cases and protective covers are used for microphone protection and/or transportation. The prior art solutions have a number of disadvantages, including large size, expense, difficulty in carrying multiple microphones at once, cost of shipping large cases, and inability to use with a microphone when the microphone is attached to its stand. In addition, the prior art covers and cases do not perform any other function associated with microphone use.